


Shitsuryō Kōka

by toomanydewgongs



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect - Freeform, My Hero Academia - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, Other, Why Does This Exist, i don't know what those scenes are called but the ones where the hero powers up, shonen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanydewgongs/pseuds/toomanydewgongs
Summary: A very brief glimpse into what Mass Effect may be like if it was written like a bad shonen.
Kudos: 3





	Shitsuryō Kōka

"W-what!?" Commander Shepard screamed.

She fell to the ground in a daze. The explosive rounds still ringing in her ears. _The camera pans over to her backside, focusing on the exposed skin on her butt._ After a few long grunts, she rolled over and observed her surroundings.

Garrus was only a few meters away from her. The Turian was taking cover from the barrage of fire coming from Gatatog Uvenk's clan, and it was obvious that the feeble blocks of rubble he was hiding behind wouldn't last much longer.

"Tsk!" Garrus thought to himself. "I'm really in for it now. This reminds me of the time the Commander recruited me." Seemingly ignorant of the incredible danger around him, Garrus lowers his rifle and enters an almost meditative stance as he ponders over his interactions with Shepard on Omega. How hopeless he felt after calling his dad one final time, how betrayed and hurt he was from Sidonis' actions, then how hopeful he felt when Shepard's N7 logo was in his cross-hairs. Despite removing himself from cover, none of the bullets even grazed him. The krogans' must have had a lot of Ryncol to drink today. 

"What!? What are you idiots doing?!" Yelled Uvenk as he entered into a simplified chibi style and bonked his crew on the head with a giant yellow krogan hammer. "Stop fooling around! Tsk!" The Krogan's aim suddenly improved as did their animations which became incredibly fluid. Garrus used this newfound animation budget to jump over his cover. *Dramatic Music begins as the camera pans back to Shepard, still on the ground and breathing heavily.*

"Garrus! No!" Shepard yelled, incapable of standing up at this moment. Garrus continued his charge as he reloaded his rifle. As the Turian charged forward, he thought of another flashback; this time when Shepard and Garrus worked together to save Dr. Michel from the thugs. The bullets kept coming and while Garrus was able to somehow dodge most of them, a single concussive shot from Uvenk managed to strike the ground near the Turian. Garrus grunted "Ugwuah!" as he fell to the ground at Uvenk's feet.

"Hehehehehe!" Uvenk began chortling loudly as he stepped on Garrus' nearly unconscious body. The Turian's vision was fading. Commander Shepard was still unable to do anything but shout Garrus' name.

"This fight isn't over, Uvenk!" A figure yelled, obscured by howling winds. Who was this guy? Why was he here? Who dares to interrupt Uvenk's grand plans? Was it Wrex? No, he was too smart for something so brazen. Was it another warlord? No, it couldn't be. Only Wrex and Uvenk knew of this rite's location. Uvenk had these thoughts as he gasped for ten seconds before turning over to the mysterious figure. He shot without looking and ordered his men to follow suit. Soon, all the attention was turned away from the defeated Shepard and Garrus. This new figure demanded 20 entire clips be loaded in his general direction, creating a massive smoke cloud.

"Tch!" Commander Shepard stated confidently. "Is that-"

Garrus was now standing next to her, completely unharmed from his apparent defeat. "Yes, it would seem so." His visor shined brilliantly in the Tuchanka sun. Shepard slowly got up, making audible grunts the entire time as Garrus stood confidently with his arms crossed. "It appears the final act has begun."

Uvenk laughed loudly as the smoke slowly dispersed. He was certain his target had been killed. He gasped in abject horror as the smoke dissipated to reveal the figure was unharmed.

"I won't die here!" The figure revealed himself to be Grunt. Before two of Uvenk's henchman could finish gasping dramatically, Grunt had gunned them down with his shotgun. The rest of Uvenk's men ran away in terror as Grunt laughed, leaving only Uvenk to stand against him.

Uvenk set off several explosions at Grunt's feet, laughing maniacally as the Krogan fell to the ground from the constant explosions. Shepard let out a desperate scream in response as Garrus still stood confidently.

"Ah, I see now. " Garrus said as he adjusted his visor. It shined brilliantly in the Tuchanka sun. "It all makes sense. This battle is already over."

Before Shepard could ask what he meant, Grunt stood up from the rubble, twice the size he was before. His eyes looked like they were on fire. "Now you've done it! Now I'm mad!"

The animation budget increases once more as Grunt runs towards Uvenk, pounded by shot after shot in the process. "My clan needs me!" An aura appears around Grunt as he grabs Uvenk.

"You see, Shepard." Garrus stated matter-of-factually. "When Krogan get too injured, they enter what we non-Krogan call the Krogan Rage. The Krogan sometimes call it the Blood Rage. In this state, Grunt is basically immune to any pain he receives as the pride of his people swell up within him. The only way to stop a Krogan who is raging is to put them down, but you and I both know it won't be that simple with Grunt."

"What? How were you able to get so close to me!? What are you!?" Uvenk shouted, still held in the air by Grunt who was able to respond back. "Heh, you just don't get it, do you, Uvenk? I have all of this power inside me because of my blood! Because of my clan! Because of my battlemaster!" As he shouted Battlemaster, Grunt jumped 10 feet into the air, still holding Uvenk upside down. He dramatically slams Uvenk headfirst into the ground, knocking the clan leader out immediately. Little Pyjaks fly around Uvenk's head as his eyes are replaced by scribbles.

"Grunt!" Shepard yelled as she moved for the first time in this story. *The camera shifts to Shepard's exposed left asscheek as she hugs Grunt* "Grunt! Thank you! You're one of the best friends I've ever had!" 

"Only one of? But Shepard!" Grunt sighed loudly as Garrus and Shepard laughed at his expense. The camera pans out to the Tuchanka sky as the most recent FLOW song plays.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.


End file.
